Boys willbe Boys
by xoderringtonlovaox
Summary: massie has the choice to make ammends with derrington or try josh for a change . What will she do? sorry for so many copies of this story but im new to ff and confused! oxox


Math Class

OCD

9:36

Massie hated math class more than any other subject. Now that OCD had turned coed Derek Harrington was in all of her classes. But lucky for her she had TPC by her side the whole time. "Please take out your math books class, "said Mrs. Casey. Massie groaned she had to sit next to derrick for the whole entire year! She took out her book and so did Derrick, but something dropped from the inside of his book. Massie quickly snatched it and read. The note had her name all over it and tiny little hearts. "What is this"? Asked Massie cruelly. She had never officially forgiven him for breaking up with her." Nothing it'ssss just ummm" derrick stuttered. "Well is it yours or not?" Massie said. " yeah, it is got a problem with that?" derrick asked." Maybe I do!" Massie snapped back.

The bell rang Massie was so glad the class had ended. "Omg you guys derrick had a note with hearts all over it and my name on it!" said Massie. " No way he is such a creep, he can't just break up with you and all the sudden like you again!" said Alicia. "Massie do you like him back?" asked Claire."I don't know if he was just joking or not," said Massie.

"hey Massie I have some news for you, I heard that 2guys like you and ones gonna ask you out today!" said Dylan. "Who?" said massie. "Derrington, and Josh hotz, "which ones gonna ask her out today?" asked Kristen. "Derrington," replied Dylan. "omg what should I say?" said massie. "Well he is gonna ask you at lunch I heard and that's next!"said Dylan.

* * *

OCD café

10:50

"omg he is coming over Massie!"said Claire. "Kuhlaire don't be all jumpy!"said Massie. "hey Block can I talk to you in private for a second?" asked derrick.

"ugh..Iguess," said Massie. They walked over to an empty table and Josh and Cam were giving derrington a dirty look from behind. " Listen, I know that I broke upp with you and all, but I miss you like crazy Block and I know we are only in 9th grade but, I love you! Will you go out with me?" asked Derrick. He looked at Massie like a cute little puppy with sad eyes. Before Massie could say a word. Josh came rushing over and said " Massie damn your hot! Don't say yes to him I love you and im for real."

"What the hell man, your suppose to be my friend and your asking out the girl I'm in love with!" screamed Derrick. Massie didn't know what to do she was so happy that so many boys liked her but, she didn't know who to chose.

"I uh got to go so bye,"said Massie. "Wait Massie can you just think about what I said." Said derrick. "Sure I will, I do miss those sexy shorts you always wear!" said Massie. Derrington beamed he was so happy that Massie was flirting with him! "Hey wait what about me?" asked Josh. "I don't know you're hot to but I can't make up my mind," Massie said.Massie walked away because she had no idea who she was going to pick. "What was that all about?" asked Dylan. " Derrington asked me out and then all of the sudden Josh came over and said to chose him instead." said Massie. "Omg who are you gonna pick?" asked Claire. "I have no idea!" said Massie. " well i think you should pick Derrington," said Alicia. she was only saying this because she had a thing for Josh and did'nt want Massie to have him. "Well I got to go good thing they are letting us out early today." said Massie. "k bye love ya;"they all said. Massie walked outside, it was pouring out and Issac still was'nt here yet. All of the sudden she felt someone grab her from behind. She looked back and it was...

DERRINGTON! He looked up at Massie with his innocent eyes glaring at hers. All Massie could think about was kissing him and that is just what she did.Finally when their lips separated , Massie took off in a hurry not letting Derrington get a word in at all.

Massie was in tears lying on her bed she was so torn between to amazing guys but, she didn't know who to pick.Just then she came up with an idea. She would say yes to both and make sure that they did'nt find out about one another. Massie was so thrilled she could finally get both boys at the same time.

Massie logged onto her computer.

**Massiekur has signed on!**

**Shorts4life would like to request a chat with you!**

**Shorts4life: Hey Block y did u leave me hanging after skool?**

**Massiekur- uh.. sry i had a lot on my mind.**

**Shorts4life: it's ok, but Massie i want u 2 no that i still love you.**

**Massiekur: Same here!**

Derrick was so excited finally his one true love liked him and he knew that things between Massie and him were gonna be okk.

Bing! Massie jumped in shock she had got a chat request form josh!

**Jhotz would like to request a chat with you!**

**Jhotz: hey **

**Massiekur: brb talking to Claire.**

Massie dd'nt want josh to know she was talking to derrick.

**Shorts4life: u there?**

**Massiekur: yea sry brb.**

**Jhotz: hey massie i just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me?**

Massie's heart pounded it felt so good to be wanted especially by to HARTS.

**Massiekur: yes, i have always had my eyes on you hotz.**

**Jhotz: Right back at you babe!**

**Massiekur: heart u g2g!**

**Jhotz: love you so much bye!**

**Massiekur: sry derrick my phone rang.**

**Shorts4life: so Block will u make my dreams come true and go out with me?**

**Massiekur: yea, i have missed you so much!**

**Shorts4life: massie i love you and i promise i will never hurt you again!**

**Massiekur: i heart u 2 we were totally ment to b together! k well i have homework.ttyl o and by the way can we keep this private that we r going out i dont want to hurt josh's feelings?**

**Shorts4life: ok, love you bye!**

Massie had just realized she had forgotten to tell Josh to keep it private as well. OH No!


End file.
